


Not Quite What They Seem

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [71]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked: you’re singing my favorite song but you’re singing it wrong au</p><p>The reason Stiles throws open their bathroom door and pulls aside the shower curtain is not because Derek’s singing is bothering him, it’s because he’s singing it wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite What They Seem

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.
> 
> Originally posted on [letswritesterek](http://letswritesterek.tumblr.com/).

Stiles doesn’t mind Derek singing in the shower. Derek has a pretty nice voice and good taste in music. Stiles doesn’t even tease his boyfriend about it, because he would like Derek to keep singing in the shower.

So the reason he throws open their bathroom door and pulls aside the shower curtain is not because Derek’s singing is bothering him, it’s because he’s singing it _wrong_. And it’s not just any song, it’s the song Stiles has been listening to on repeat for the past two months.

 _‘I can move mountains. I can walk a miracle, walk a miracle. I’m gonna kick you like an oaf, may nothing but death do us part_.’

The sight of Derek singing into a shampoo bottle and twisting like Uma Thurman in _Pulp Fiction_ , while making guitar noises, makes Stiles burst out laughing. It’s the most ridiculous thing he’s ever seen Derek do. Which includes the time Derek had shifted into his wolf after drinking too much wolfsbane laced alcohol, and started chasing his own tail.

Derek turns to him so fast, his eyes wide in shock, that it doesn’t help Stiles calm down at all.

‘S- Stiles? Wha- What are you doing in here?’ Derek stutters. His ears are turning red and he quickly puts down the shampoo bottle he’d been using as a mic.

‘I came in here to correct you on your horrible understanding of Fall Out Boy lyrics. I’m glad I did, because that was quite the show,’ Stiles grins.

‘Can we pretend this never happened?’ Derek groans covering his face with his hands.

The sight of his wet, naked boyfriend blushing and covering his face is too much to resist. Stiles pulls Derek forward so he can safely place a kiss on each hand, making Derek drop them, without getting wet. Then, he presses a lingering kiss on Derek’s lips.

‘Nope. Now hurry up. I need to school you on how to correctly hear what Patrick Stump is singing.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
